Adieu
by Nightwingstar
Summary: No one says goodbye anymore. Was there a rule saying you could no longer say goodbye? Why didn't he say goodbye? Rain pattered on the window, distracting a figure's thoughts. Fingers stretched away from the keyboard, it was a distraction the figure needed


I bet you guys guessed it, I watched Superman. But at anycase, I wrote this before it came out and edited it afterwards, pretty obvious huh?

I like the word Adieu, it's kind.

* * *

**Adieu**

No one says goodbye anymore. Was there a rule saying you could no longer say goodbye? Was it so bad to do so?

Rain pattered on the window, distracting a figure from their work. The figure stared out the window, elbow propped up at the windowsill, their chin resting in the palm of their hand.

How long had it been? A few months? A year or so?

How long had it been? Raindrops began to pelt it, blurring the images outside. The figure turned their gaze inside their dark room, the lights were off but the lightning brought light in every now and then. A newspaper clipping above their computer of a teenage ghost, white hair with green eyes that appeared gray on the paper. More clippings were scattered around the room of the same ghost, the desk the computer was sitting on stacked high with newspapers, books, pictures, and other miscellaneous objects.

The computer screen held Microsoft open, a title at the top center. Nothing else was typed.

_Why didn't Danny Phantom say goodbye?_

The words glared at the figure and the figure glared back. Being a reporter sucked, the figure thought. The figure was the official Danny Phantom reporter, retelling events of Danny Phantom in full detail or answering the questions of the public, giving the figure a daily Danny Phantom column. The figure was allowed to speak their mind; they enjoyed that, giving their own opinions about Danny Phantom.

The figure's fingers found the keys of the computer and stared at the computer with concentration. Why didn't Danny say goodbye?

The vertical black line blinked on the white background.

The figure's fingers stretching across the keyboard, unsure which key to press first. The black line continued to blink, no words we typed, the figure only stared at the screen. He needed to say goodbye but why didn't he?

"Perhaps," A voice said calmly over the figure's shoulder, the figure turned around to only see thin air but felt the room had gotten colder, "perhaps it was not a time to say goodbye." A young man with snow white hair and glowing green eyes appeared, his left hand holding his chin as if in thought, his right hand holding his left elbow. "For goodbye seems too," his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, searching for the right word, "final."

"Final?" The figure asked, slightly surprised. "How could it be final? It's manners Danny!"

"Coming from a girl who liked to be impolite and constantly stomp on my feet with her boots." Danny smirked. "Yeah, nice to meet you too Sam." Danny smiled, white rings forming around his waist traveling up and down his body. Soon, blue eyes were staring at the figure, the black hair lost in the darkness of the room.

The figure smiled, her name hadn't been said by him in a long time. Her violet eyes held warmth that could only reached to the young male in front of her. Her pale face stood out, even in the darkness. She stood up, wearing a similar outfit to her high school clothes. She hugged the young male tightly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Sam?" Danny asked hugging her back. Sam nodded in his arms. Sam pulled away a bit, her violet eyes melting with his blue.

"Ten months, eighteen days, fifty-four minutes, need I say more?" Sam smirked, hugging him once more. "You left without a word, you didn't even say goodbye to your fiancé."

"I could never say goodbye, it would be like saying I won't see you ever again. Even if I said farewell, it would have been the same." Danny pulled back a bit to meet the eyes of his fiancé. His lips brushed against hers, a warm feeling that he had missed for ten months. "I won't say goodbye. Goodbye seems too cruel and I could never be cruel to you." He whispered as he pulled away slightly.

"Then say Adieu." Sam smiled softly through another kiss Danny gave her. She had missed him for far too long. Ten months and eighteen days seemed far too long for someone to be away.

"It's still a farewell." Danny frowned slightly, pressing Sam against him. He didn't want to let go of her again; it had been enough to be away in the ghost zone for ten months.

"But Adieu is sweeter." Sam buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Adieu, to me, is more of a 'I'll see you later' or 'I'll come back' in a caring way."

"In caring, you mean loving?" Danny asked, resting his chin atop Sam's head. He felt her nod slightly beneath him. "But then I could only say it to you."

"Exactly." Sam smiled. She could scratch that article; she had a better one, now that Danny Phantom was back. So what if Danny Phantom didn't say goodbye? He was here now, and that's what mattered most.

"I have to see Jazz now," Danny smiled sadly, pulling away once more from Sam, looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her softly once more. "So Adieu." He saw her smile and he smiled himself. "Only to you shall I say Adieu." He bowed to her, causing Sam to giggle, before changing into his ghost form and floating through her ceiling.

Sam plopped herself in her computer chair and deleted the title, typing something else.

_Danny Phantom is back_

The rain pattered against her window like soothing music to her ears. She laughed out loud. He was back! Her Danny was back!

So what if Danny couldn't say goodbye? So what if nobody else would either? Goodbye seemed too final and not saying goodbye seemed too rude. What could you say? Farewell? No, to final. Later? Too childish. Until then? WAY too formal. What could you say that wasn't final, rude, and it made you feel warm inside? What else was there to say!

Sam smiled, typing five letters at the end of her report.

_**Adieu**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed 

Please Read and Review

Carpe Diem, Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


End file.
